In many cases, structural parts have to be mounted to attachment surfaces in predetermined positions. The predetermined position is usually set in an adjusting step and the structural part is then finally mounted to the attachment surface. The adjusted position should, of course, remain unchanged as far as possible. This problem is exemplified, for example, in length or angle measuring systems, in which a transducer element to be optically sensed has to be mounted to the corresponding machine part in a position which has to be exactly adjusted. This is mentioned, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,283.
The final mounting by an adhesive bond as mentioned in the introduction of said document stringently requires the adjusted position to be set before initiating the adhesive bonding, because corrections are not possible after the adhesive bond has been realized.
Therefore, in such applications, in particular where final mounting is effected by means of an adhesive bond, it has turned out to be favorable to pre-mount the structural part first to the attachment surface by suitable means and to then perform final mounting only after said adjustment has been obtained. In the pre-mounted condition, the desired adjusted position of the structural part is provided, so that final mounting, i.e. the final attachment of the structural part to the attachment surface, can then be performed.